


stars are falling (from the sky)

by lilaussieauthor



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor
Summary: I JUST WATCHED TGS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A MONTH AND IM V EMOTIONAL TODAY SO HERES A LIL ANNE N PHILLIP FIC AKA THE ONLY HET COUPLE (excluding petermj and peraltiago) WITH RIGHTS I AM IN L O V E WITH ANNE WHEELER AND ZENDAYA AND I WILL NOT STOP TALKING ABOUT THEM AHHH. Also new rexi content coming soon!
Relationships: Phillip Carlyle/Anne Wheeler
Kudos: 27





	stars are falling (from the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WATCHED TGS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A MONTH AND IM V EMOTIONAL TODAY SO HERES A LIL ANNE N PHILLIP FIC AKA THE ONLY HET COUPLE (excluding petermj and peraltiago) WITH RIGHTS I AM IN L O V E WITH ANNE WHEELER AND ZENDAYA AND I WILL NOT STOP TALKING ABOUT THEM AHHH. Also new rexi content coming soon!

“I’m not leaving.” They’re the first words she’s spoken since she sung to him last night, and her voice cracks unconvincingly on the last word. Her brother opens his mouth, but she says it stringer this time. “I’m not leaving him.”

WD looks at her, looks at Lettie, looks back at her, and she sees something settle in his eyes as they all turn and leave. She’d like to offer Lettie a smile but she can’t bring herself to do so. 

When it’s quiet again, she looks back down at Phillip and swallows back a sob. It’s probably midday now, almost time for his dressings to be redone. Since she got here last night she’s been offered nothing but judgemental looks and disapproving glances; she’s had to stay calm the whole time as so they don’t kick her out. 

God, if they kick her out now she doesn’t know what she’ll do. 

Looking down at him, she wants to cry. She wants to bury her face in his sooty shirt and break down completely. But instead, she takes the dressing silently from the nurse who refuses to look her in the eye and dabs it gently against his many scrapes and sores. She takes the water from his side table and presses a few drops against his lips - looks furtively around before sipping out some for herself. 

By the time she’s holding his hand again, she’s exhausted. 

But she won’t sleep.

0o0o0

He’d gone in to save her, Mr Barnum had told her last night as they rushed behind the ambulance to the hospital. He was like this -

-because of her.

0o0o0

There’s one nurse on duty at 3am when Philip’s body spasms and his breathing rate goes up. She clutches his hand, calls for help in a voice that shakes too much for her liking. 

The nurse ushers her to the side, presses compresses to his head and a thermometer into his mouth, washes his face down with watery cloths. 

He’s grasping at the air as his body jerks, long, chesty coughs breaking from his chapped lips, and she hates the sound, hates it hates it hates it. She wants to shove her hands over her ears and crawl under the blankets where she can’t hear the unsteady rattling of his breathing or see the bowl on the side table filled with blackened phlegm. 

She reaches out bravely as he continues to jostle around the bed and clutches his hand once more, and only then does he calm down, breath deeper, coughs lightening. The nurse looks at her in surprise but continues - less interrupted, now - until Philip’s temperature drops again and his breathing evens out. 

She stays strong while they clean him up, wrap his sores in fresh dressing, dispose of his soiled bandages. She watches closely, until she’s sure they’re done and then she presses his hand to her lips and sobs silently into it until everything turns numb.

At what she thinks must be early morning, around 5am, perhaps, an elderly nurse comes over with a piece of bread and a glass of water for her, resting her hand on her shoulder shortly before turning away. Anne doesn’t have to look up to know the nurse is smiling kindly, and she offers a whispered thank you in response. 

She doesn’t want the bread, but she doesn’t want to be ungrateful either so she forces it down bite by bite until she can’t eat any more for fear of being sick, so she sets the last quarter back onto the tray and washes it down with the water. 

Phillip doesn’t stir.

0o0o0

When he does, it’s such a shock to her that she blinks steadily for a second. She’s not sure he’s actually -

“ _You’re here_ .”

She doesn’t stop to think about who’s watching, concentrating on him and him only. 

And when their lips touch and his hand comes up to pull her closer, she can’t for the life of her remember why they hadn’t done this in the first place. 


End file.
